Fear the Darkness
by Kindred01
Summary: Eggsy has been stuck in Castle Hart for a week, where the Prince is afraid of the sun and the shadows seem alive. Happy Halloween


(This is just a idea for Halloween, I had it a little while ago but had trouble coming up with what I think to see so here is a small idea)

Eggsy went exploring the castle, he had only been here a week at Castle Hart he found at night he could not sleep because that is when Prince Harry wishes to do his business. But that wasn't the only problem the wolves outside howled and Eggsy could swear he saw large wolves stand on hind legs. The prince right hand man would always appear when Eggsy started to turn down a wrong path.

But today he woke early the sun was still in the sky and Eggys knew he had a small chances to explore before Merlin found him. So here he is walking down the dark hall way following the soft scented perfume that had warped itself around Eggy's and pulled him down the hall to a large door. Pushing it open he walked down the stairs the perfume was getting stronger there at the bottom was a room filled with silks and shinning jewels that were thrown about along with furs draped over chairs and tables. There was no windows in this room only candles on the walls that lit up on their own. "Eggsy." Came the soothing voice, he frowned as he walked deeper into the room.

"Come to us Eggsy." Purring voice felt like it was right next to him, his eyes flutter for a moment as if he was falling asleep on his feet.

"Lets us take care of you." The third voice whispered and this time he saw three beautiful woman who stood there smiling at him.

They were barely dressed their dresses were no more night dresses and they slipped down their shoulders, their breasts were barely hidden as they pressed them against his body. "Poor boy all alone and scared." The brunette whispered, as he stroked his face and kissed him on the lips.

"All he wants is a mother's love." The curly blonde woman said as he hooked her fingers under his chin and pulled his head toward her and then pressed her lips to his, only for him to let out a gasp and looked down to see the red head had her lips around his cock. "We can take of your." The blonde smirked

"Our love is better than any mother's love." The brunette giggled as the red head with bright brown eyes took him deep into her mouth and sucked him greedily.

Eggsy was lost his mind was gone he couldn't even remember fall onto the soft silk sheets as these woman drove him inside. He let out whimper as his back arched off the bed as he came down the red head's throat. She sucked him until she had her full and then pulled off him with a pop and then swallowed his cum licking her lips before he kissed his hips. "We will take care of you Eggsy." They said together and then the young man screamed as he felt sharp needle pressed into his skin. Opening his eyes he looked down to see that the blonde had sunk her teeth into breast as the brunette has her fang in his wrist as the red head bit just under his belly button. He let out another cry as they lap blood the pool from the wounds.

A roar made the women stop and turned to see the bald hair man standing there frowning at them. They looked at him wide eyed as they pulled away from Eggy, who laid limply on the bed "What do you think you're doing? He belongs to the Prince!" He growled his eyes turned amber making them whimper as they turned and crawled towards him, blood dripping down their chins.

"But we are hungry." The red head said, Merlin looked at Eggsy and saw him push himself away from them as far as he could while in his weaken state.

"Would you see us starve?" The blonde whimpered as she held Merlin's leg, the man chuckled as he reached out and stroked her face.

"Of course not and neither would the Prince, go and feed but you will leave this beauty to me." He purred to them, the woman stood up and left the room leaving Eggsy alone with Merlin. "You are a foolish boy, I did warn you not to walk the halls on your own." He told him as he walked towards him.

Eggsy shook his head and patted his throat for his cross but he could not feel it, all he could feel his own clammy skin and blood "S…Stay away from me!" He cried out weakly, he was almost naked his shirt was long gone and his trousers were open and half way down his tights he looked a sigh and he knew that Prince Harry will be hungry just to see this sight himself.

"Your cross will not affect me, and your god can protect you. You are no longer in his sight." He smirked as he watched Eggys pass out from blood loss.


End file.
